Another side
by Forever just FireGirl
Summary: We always think about Percy's loyalty. Or Nico's solitude. But what about Percy's fear, Nico's kindness. All the sides that we never think about. The other side of Piper. The hidden side of Hazel. Frank's inner rage. Warning. Not many happy endings.
1. Alone)(Nico's kindness)

**So...you decided to read this. Thank you. Umm this Chapter focuses on Nico Di Angelo's kindness. A bit confusing. This is a terrible authors not. I'm sorry. I do not own PJO or HOO. My name's isn't Rick so...yeah. The italics are past memorys.**

* * *

Alone. That's all you'll ever be. Alone. But not empty, the fates aren't kind enough for that. They fill you with pain. Regret. Sorrow. And the bastard Eros, adds one last ingredient. _Love._

Love for the Son of Sea. Love for the Savior of Olympias. Love for the Green Eyed Hero. The Sea Green Eyed Hero.

He saved the world, didn't he?

Didn't he?

He deserves happiness right?

Right?

And you know, he'll be happy with _her._

* * *

You can't lie. She's beautiful. With her sharp grey eyes. Princess curls. And she's smart. And kind. There's isn't a thing wrong with her.

_Except._

She has him.

And even that's not so wrong. She made the love of your life happy.

And left you all alone.

* * *

So there you are. Walking alone. Lost.

In a mortal world, a human city. Filled with life, and hope.

So different from what you're use to.

Zeus knows your more dead then alive at this point.

So why doesn't your father just claim your soul.

You never had a true father.

You lost your mother.

You lost your sister.

You lost _him._

* * *

_"Annabeth, spiders, big hairy spiders!" You hear a voice cry. And you turn and look to see the most beautiful boy in the world. He's only two years older than you. Your sister's age. He's quite a bit taller than you. And his raven black hair, black, not dark brown, black hair swooped over his eyes. His eyes are green. But more than a simple color. The exact color of the ocean. You'd always thought it was blue until you saw his eyes. _

_That second. That single moment. That's when you fell. Fell in love with the green-eyed boy. _

_"Bianca, look!" You cry. "Look at that boy,"_

_She turns and sees the boy. Her eyes, the same shade of dark brown as yours widen when they see him. But they shrink back fast._

_"What about him?"_

_And you can tell she doesn't get the same fascination with the raven haired boy as you._

* * *

"So sorry sir," An apologetic voice from below calls. You look down to see a small boy with messy light brown hair. He bumped into you and he's hurrying to clean up his mess. Kindness fills you up as you see the boy struggling. So you kneel and help him gather his books until you come across a pack of cards. Mythomagic cards.

"Do you play?" You gently ask him, sizing him up. He seems about ten, but you haven't been around the living enough.

"Yes sir," He says his eyes still glued to the floor. "Me and my sister,"

"No need to call me sir, I'm not older than you,"

He finally meets you eyes, and you stare into his green eyes.

_His sea green eyes._

* * *

_Your playing cards in the gym. Begging your sister to play with you. Suddenly her eyes widened. _

_"Nico it's that boy," _

_You look over to where she was pointing at. And there he is. _

_The boy with the Sea Green Eyes._

_But he's dancing with a girl. What was her name? Annabeth, the girl scared of spiders. They both look older than they once did._

* * *

_He's a hero. You decided it when he was protecting you from the monster. You see him fighting like he was born to wield a sword. Your sister must understand how amazing he is now. What a hero._

_And then she falls. Annabeth falls. You had to blind to miss the pain in his eyes. But you ignored it. You hoped. _

* * *

_You were annoying him. With your questions. You could tell. But you couldn't leave him. He was a dream come to life. And you had to know._

_"Is Annabeth your girlfriend?"_

_Hoping he'd say no. Hoping he say "No but I'm looking for a boyfriend,"_

_But he doesn't and you get taken away._

* * *

_Your sister's a hunter. She's leaving you. And you can't pretend that doesn't sting. First Father. Then Mother. Then Bianca?_

_But at least you have him. Even with his lost he seems excited about showing you camp. He describes it with such love._

_What a hero._

* * *

"Oh, I thought you were a grown up," He said cheerfully, with so much less fear.

"W-what's your name," You stuttered.

"My name's Peter," He told you. "And my sister's called Carly,"

"Carly!" He called and pretty girl around twelve comes from the direction of a playground.

"Peter, what do you need now," She said looking down at her brother. And more carefully she asked in your direction. "And who is this?"

"I don't know, What's your name sir?" He questioned innocently.

"I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo," You say suprising even your self by giving them your last name.

Carly looks up at you. She has the same pair of green eyes as her brother.

* * *

_"She's not dead," You cried._

_"You're a liar," Not believing your hero's word your chest swells in anger. _

_And then the earth quake._

_An image of his broken body laid on crumpled earth, his eyes, all the life sucked out._

_A nightmare knowing you're the cause. _

_So you stop them. You couldn't face him. He'd know why you ran. Because you loved him. _

_But why can't you see. He loves her. Loves her blonde hair, her grey eyes. Didn't you see the relief flood his eyes when Annabeth was spared. Didn't you see the way he looked, filled with fear, that his Annabeth would be taken from him. He loves her. Why can't you see. You could have been spared so much heartbreak._

* * *

Her eyes were filled with suspicion. Doubt. Mistrust.

Looking at both you noticed the little details you'd miss.

The fact that her hair wasn't brush and pulled into a quick ponytail.

The cuts on his pants.

The sharp piece of glass in her pocket.

The claw marks on their clothes.

Their hollow cheeks and empty stomachs.

You know what they are.

Alone.

* * *

_How did he find you. It's not possible. How is he, the one demigod you have trying to avoid, find you. And there she is. Annabeth Chase by his side._

_And the second he sees you his eyes soaked in guilt._

_Your eyes on the other hand are covered in a fake emotion of hatred. While the true emotion, it opposite hides behind it._

_You yell at him. Hoping it will cover up the fact that you love him._

* * *

"Do you guys...have somewhere to say," You ask hoping not to sound like a creepy stalker.

" Y-Yeah...We're staying w-with our...mom," Carly stutters, lying through her teeth.

" But mommy died," Peter commented, lost.

Carly eye's flashed to mine. Was you going to turn them in? Was you going to forget you ever saw them?

No.

You turned, playing with the skull ring on your fingers. You reached for the sword at your pocket and pulled it out.

* * *

_He did it! He saved us. There isn't anything he can't do. _

* * *

_Bianca wouldn't talk to you. But him? Why?_

_She told you to forgive him._

_But can you?_

_Forgive him for breaking your heart?_

* * *

"What are you doing!" Carly cries hiding Peter behind her back. Ready to protect her little brother.

"Relax, I just wanted to see if you saw," You tried to explain "You guys are hal-

"To see if we could see it! How could we not! Are you a monster? B-Because I have a weapon too!" Carly yelled. You drop you sword and crouch down to Peter's level. He's trying to stop the tears streaming down his face. You gently hug him, letting him cry in to you shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you," You promise. " I know where I can take you to keep you safe,"

* * *

_So many memories, years of every emotion flickering back to him. Yet he never returned your feelings. And it killed you._

_Absolutely killed you._

_After him being missing for eight months. _

_For him to come back._

_At the roman camp of all places._

_And not remember you._

_It took all your will power not to jump into his arms._

_"Nico Di Angelo, nice to meet you,"_

* * *

You were dead tired after shadow traveling the siblings to Long Island. You needed the Nectar in your pocket. But you couldn't help but notice the cuts and bruises on their arms.

"Here," You offered. "It will help,"

And they both drank. Even Carly, although she was a bit hesitant. It had taken a while to get them to believe. To accept the fact they were half bloods.

And it was time for you to leave. There you were all three of you at Camp Halfblood's borders.

"This place is great," You told them. "It's a wonderful home.

* * *

You were going to leave them. Just like everyone else was going to leave you. You were going back to the streets, to wander, Going back to being more dead than alive. Back to being tortured by thoughts of the Son of the Sea.

The Savior of Olympias.

The Green Eyed Hero.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

And right before he crossed the border little Peter went back. Back for you.

And he hugged you. You stared in shock into his green eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness sir,"

* * *

**So yeah...that was chapter one. All the fanfictions on Nico seem to focse on either his loss of Bianca, his loneliness or his love for Percy. But they seem to miss although he went through all these things, he never was selfish. He was never unkind. So this was focusing on Bianca's loss, Percy's love, Nico's solitude and his kindness**

** Umm it might be a bit confusing so...well I don't want to ruin the magic but...**

**EXPLAINATION:**

**(/SPOILERS?)**

**Ten year old Peter was kind of like a version of Nico when he was ten. He never did get to tell Nico he was his first crush. **

**Twelve year old Carly soon met Artemis and was offered a place in the Hunters. She heard Artemis tell Thalia sadly "Just like Bianca"**

**Fourteen year old Nico was too wrapped up in Percy to notice Peter's crush.**

**I plan on doing**

* * *

**Carly left Peter to join the hunters. Peter remained unclaimed until he turned seventeen. He was a son of posiden. He got stabbed one day in an easy fight. Unfortunately it was in a fatal place. His heart. He laid dying when Nico kneeled beside him. Peter told him "Thank you for your kindness Nico," And passed away. Nico filled with sadness and regret fled to the forest to find Carly, who still remained 12. She yelled at him for letting him die. She told him "He thought he loved a hero," And Nico finally found out about his crush, just a day too late. He remained alone.**

**Percy's fear**

**Annabeth's cunfustion**

**Piper's bravery.**

**Jason's ****loneliness**

**Frank's rage**

**Hazel's fantasy. **

**Annabeth's hope**

**Thalia's insanity. (done)**

**Luke's regret****  
**

**Reyna's joy**

**Rachel's disappointment. (Done)**

**Stuff like that. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Please Review**


	2. Mirror Mirror (Rachael's Disappointment

Her eyes stared in the mirror. For once she was no different than any other teeenage girl. She stared into the mirror, her reflection getting more unattractive every second.

* * *

Mirror Mirror

On the wall

Whose the fairest one of all?

_Rach-_

_Never mind it's_ Annabeth.

* * *

She had come to hate her freckles. They were brown and spread all over her face. The made her look ten not her true age of sixteen. They made her look naive. Ignorant. Stupid.

* * *

Annabeth doesn't have freckles. Maybe she could cover them with make up? After all it would make her look smarter.

* * *

_Mirror Mirror _

_on the wall_

_Whose the smartest one of all._

_Easy! Annabeth. Daughter of Wisdom._

* * *

Her hair was terrible. Doomed to be one of the only redheads. It didn't make her feel special. It made her feel outcasted. Maybe if it had been silky or shiny, she could have loved it. But alas it was frizzy. Oily. Disgusting

* * *

Maybe she should die her hair blonde. Honey blonde. And curl it. Like Annabeth's princess curls. Maybe it would make her seem kinder?

* * *

_Mirror Mirror _

_On the wall_

_Who do people want to be around_

_Most of all?_

_Annabeth, Of course! Just look at her hair!_

* * *

Her eyes which she once admired. She would almost brag. Green eyes were rare. So glad she had inherited one thing from her dead mother.

But now she knew better.

Her eyes were too yellow, not even a pretty green. And they were too small, too close together.

* * *

Maybe her dad would let her get colored contacts to hide those hidous eyes. She wouldn't get brown or bluw or hazel. What about Grey? Oh that would be wonderful. Annabeth's eyes, so full of life and secrets. Maybe it would make her seem worth knowing.

* * *

_Mirror Mirror _

_On the wall_

_Whose the most interesting one of all?_

_Annabeth! One look at those grey eyes is all it took to know._

* * *

And her skin was too pale. And look more freckles! What a horror story. Her skin made her look like a vampire, one who could never go outside.

* * *

Annabeth's tan was perfect. And naturul too. But what if I went to the tanning salon. It wouldn't be as natural but maybe people would be fooled. Maybe it would make her seem more popular.

* * *

_Mirror Mirror _

_On the wall_

_Whose the most liked of all?_

_Annabeth, my dear. The same tan as the popular girls._

* * *

And worst of all her clothes. She had all this money. And what did she do? She drew on her jeans. And made her shirts. She looked terrible and no one had the heart to tell her.

* * *

Maybe she should start wearing shorts like Annabeth. And Camp HalfBlood tshirts. She'll even wear her hair up in a ponytail. Maybe she wouldn't be such an freak.

* * *

_Mirror Mirror _

_On the wall_

_Whose the most unique_

_one of all?_

_Annabeth! She make different look beatiful._

* * *

Looking back she hasn't ever done anything interesting. All she does is paint. And not even very well. No wonder her dad wasn't proud of her.

* * *

She should take up reading. And learn greek. She should learn to fight with a knife like Annabeth. Maybe then her father would be proud to have a daughter like her.

* * *

_Mirror Mirror _

_On the wall_

_Whose the most beloved_

_of all?_

_Annabeth Chase makes Mr. Chase proud._

* * *

She isn't even smart. Hell look at her grades. She was a down right idiot. A faliure. She won't ever get to be anything when she grows up. It's lucky she's rich or she'd be doomed. Her mother would hate her.

* * *

Maybe she should start studying. 

She could get ahead in life. And maybe have a real future. She could make straight As. 

* * *

_Mirror Mirror _

_On the Wall_

_The most successful _

_of them all._

_Annabeth, she'll do great in life._

* * *

Mirror Mirror

On the wall

Whose the dumbest one of all?

Rachael.

* * *

Mirror Mirror

on the wall

Who do people hate most of all?

Rachael.

* * *

Mirror Mirror

on the wall

Whose the most boring

of them all?

Rachael.

* * *

Mirror Mirror

On the Wall

Whose the least liked

of them all?

Rachael

* * *

Mirror Mirror

On the wall

Whose another copy

like them all?

Rachael

* * *

Mirr_R_r Mirror

on the wall

Whose the one he loves

most of all?

Not Rachael

* * *

And she sighed finally taking her ugly green eyes off the mirror.

Rachael Elizabeth Dare

Your such a disappointment.

* * *

Mirror Mirror

On the wall

Whose the biggest disappointment

of them all

_Rachael Elizabeth Dare_

* * *

**I adore Rachael's character and her confidence. As extraordinary as she is, I had to wonder if she had doubts, self doubts. Definitely different from Nico's chapter and shorter too but I doubt the chapters are going to be similar. Well I expect to write Leo's chapter tomorrow and it's going to be long so it will most likely the only chapter. I hope you review. **

**Oh I also do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Obviously.**


	3. Lovely) Leo's stolen dream

** Disclaimer: you know what it is.**

**Warning: contains Liper, eventual Jasper and Caleo and an ending I don't even understand**

* * *

hey told me not to do it. They told me to stay put. In a few weeks it would get better. This is just a temopary problem.

* * *

It will get better in a year.

That's what they said when I was fourteen.

And thirteen.

And twelve.

And elevan.

And ten.

And my first birthday without my mom, lucky number nine.

It didn't take long for me to figure out they were liars.

* * *

It smelled terrible. Like...well you know...don't make me say it...like number 2. Okay fine it smelled like crap.

Being the Jones foster kid sucked. Being completely honest I'll admit it. I still had a flicker of hope, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe I'll get a real family this time.

Sike.

The Jones were in for the cash. They didn't want another kid, not with the four they already had. They didn't want a son.

Don't get me started on the kids. Four blond hair, blue eyed brats. Especially the oldest son Kyle. He was around my age, fifteen or sixteen. And unfortunately he was six inches taller than me and in need of a punching bag.

Lovely.

But at least the house didn't smell like shit. The Jones house definitely smelled better then a serer.

Because that's where I was sleeping.

Welcome to my new home.

* * *

"Leo, We've run out places, willing to take you," The phony nice social servises lady told me.

" So what are you going to do with me?" I askeed in a flat tone. This isn't the first time I've been caught running away.

" You can go to jail,"

"Or..."

" Leo, you have got to start caring," "Leo?" Leo?"

Finally she trough her hands down frustrated.

"That's it. I'm sending you to the wilderness school. Maybe then you can grow up,"

I smirked as she kicked me out of her office.

Wow, It only took her twenty minutes to crack. New record.

* * *

I stepped on bus expecting to be alone. Hoping to be alone really. I scanned the bus and my eyes stopped on a girls hair. She sat in the back row. My row.

I should sit in the front. Not talk to her. Don't even look at her. That's the smart thing to do.

But I've never been known for being smart, have I?

* * *

" Hey Stranger," I said sliding into the same seat as her. She finally tore her gaze from the window and scanned me over.

But I was looking at her too.

I didn't register how beautiful she was on the first glance.

It was regesturing now.

Her hair was dark, shiny and silky. True it wasn't styled or even cut properly. It was choppy and the color of hot chocolate. My favorite.

Her skin was smooth and flawless, a pretty coffee color. It looked native american or Indian.

But her eyes, that was what I fell in lo- I mean I liked most of all. They went from a dark ocean blue, to a light sky blue, to an evergreen, to a hazel, to light caramel, to a dark brown. It was like a never ending cycle of my favorite colors.

Her soft looking lips moved but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"W-What?" I stammered.

She rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" She said in an irritated voice. That snapped me back to attention.

"Leo Valdez, at your service," I told her.

"Well Leo, in case you haven't noticed there's like forty other _empty_ seats," She said guestering to the empty bus. "Why don't you sit somewhere else,"

"What if I want to sit here?"

" What if I don't want you too?"

"Well then, Ms. Loner, I guess you have a problem, because I'm staying,"

She sighed and scooted away from me but an amuse smiled played at her lips.

* * *

"Ms. Loner?" I called to the girl half asleep sitting next to me. It had been an hour and it was easy to tell we were both bored.

"Yes Mr. Annoying," She said in a half irritated half amused voice.

" I need something to call you, you know I'm pretty sure Loner isn't your name,"

" Sorry Mr. Annoying, You might kidnap me," She said looking over to me. "You know the whole stranger danger thing,"

" Ms. Loner, We are on a bus on our way to a reform school,"

" You're point is?"

" Sure I did something bad. Somewhat illegal. But so did you,"

She went silent for a bit I had given up and turned away until her voice called me back.

"Piper McLean"

* * *

"So Miss Piper, why are you here?"

"On the bus? Because I don't feel like walking to the school," She said sarcastickly, dodging my questions.

" Nice try. I ran away from my foster home. Again."

" I stole a BMW," She said flatly.

" Awesome, Did you keep it?" I asked her excitedly.

She raised her eyebrow at me.

" Why do you trust me so much? I could make fun of you for being in a foster home,"

"But you won't,"

"I won't...but how do you know,"

Because my mom taught me that when a girl makes your heart feel like a ticking time bomb, don't just let her walk away.

"Because that's Leo Valdez for you, always trusting fellow weirdos"

" Great motto to live by,"

" I know right," I said flashing her a smile

* * *

As soon as we got off the bus they took Piper over to the girls dorm. They took me to the boys dorm, and we passed the toilets which I'm sorry to say did not smell very different then the sewers.

The upperclassmen men stared at with amusement as I walked by. I heard one of them mumble "Fresh meat"

Lovely.

The gym coach was assigned to be my tour guide. He was six inches shorter then me true, but he made up for it by breaking my ear drums with his megaphone. But we looped over by the girl's unit to pick up the new girls. Two girls, who looked slightly orange with fake tan came out, with Piper walking awkwardly behind them.

"Ms Loner, Oh wait I mean Miss McLean," I said with a grin while the orange gir question the coach about hair gel.

" Mr. Annoying, It's Piper from now on," She said with sass

I like this girl.

"Only if it's Leo from now on,"

" Valdez," She offered.

"Close enough" I accepted.

"Hey cupcakes" The coach yelled from his bullhorn. "Stop flirting so we can began this tour,"

We both sort of blushed and stopped talking.

"The name"s Hedge. Coach Hedge. Coach_ Gleeson_ Hedge."

Coach Hedge showed us our classes, activity center, and eating rooms. He asked if we have any questions. My hand went in the air.

"Yes Mr. Flirt,"

" Eating room?" I questioned.

"Because apparently we can't eat breakfast in a dinning room,"

" What about a cafeteria?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't let me hear any more sass from you Valdez!"

* * *

An older student approached me before lunch that day.

" Valdez, I saw you talking to that girl with the hair," He said walking beside me.

" Okay #1 Why won't anybody call me Leo, #2 all girls have hair,"

" Uhh brown hair, weird eyes, really hot," He said uncaring.

" Her name's Piper,"

" Whatever, I'm just telling you to stay away from her until Taylor approves of her,"

" Whose Taylor," I said already making up my mind not to listen to a word he said.

" Taylor, She's tan with sort of blonde hair, huge boobs and a nice ass. Queen of the school, once she approves Paper-

"Piper"

"Piper, you can ask her out. If I don't do it first,"

"Okay then...Who are you,"

"The name's Dylan.

* * *

Life has a funny way of settling back into the same pattern. Again I've been pushed back it to my role of the court jester. Entertaing Royalty like Dylan the King and who ever he chooses as queen.

As long as it's not Piper.

But by the looks of it, It's Taylor a girl with a fake tan, fake blonde hair, fake boobs and butt. She accepted Piper and offered her a place at her table.

But Piper rejected her and was scanning the room for an empty seat.

" Valdez," Her voice said causing me to look up.

" Piper," I said cheerfully. Then I mimicked her back at the bus, " Well Piper in case you haven't noticed there are like forty other empty seats,"

"What if I want to sit here?"

"What if I don't want you too?"

"Well Mr. Valdez I guess that's a problem because I'm staying,"

I hope you are, Piper.

* * *

_We got closer, Piper and Me. Leo and Piper. Piper and Leo. Season Fall made room for Winter. And sure it was comfusing to figure out if we were friends or not. But she was my addiction. I couldn't figure out why it felt so wrong._

* * *

"Feliz Navidiad" She said pulling me into a hug.

"That is the most white girl accent I have ever heard,"

"Hey as a Native American I find that offensive,"

We both laugh still half hugging.

"So what you'd get me for Christmas," I said casusally so I could bring up later.

"I brought my presence," She said jokingly. She twirled around so I could see her purple coat over her black leggings. Her brown boots were old and worn and were so much better then the ugg boots the other girls were wearing.

"I'm just kidding, but it's a surprise, for later,"

"Fine then, it's my turn," Nervously I brought out a small red box tied up in a pale ribbon. "Open it," I said shyly.

She raised her eyebrow at my shyness.

"Are you okay Leo," She said softly.

"Fine just open it," I said looking away.

She looked down and gently untied the ribbon. Time seemed to tick slowly.

I could hear her gasp as she pulled out the charm. It was a gold charm, in the shape of a star, decorated in red silver. She opened the locket and found our pictures inside. One side had us laughing both bunny ears ing the other. In the other we are simple gazing into each other's eyes.

"Leo?"

"Yeah,"

"You're amazing,"

"I know right,"

She smiled and took me up to the roof, our talking space.

"Merry Christmas," She said blushing. I looked around not getting it. Finally she pointed up and I saw the mistetoe.

Out of the two of us she was the braver one. Me I joked around, but she just yelled in their face.

But for once I was braver.

"Piper McLean, this is so cliche,"

And yet I was so happy when I took her face in my hand and bent down to kiss her.

My heart exploded, like I was having a heart attack. My lips burned in the best way possible. I never wanted leave Piper.

Her hands found there way up to my shoulders and pulled me close. My hands traveled down to her waist. I didn't want sex. I wanted her love.

I fell in love with my best friend.

Eventually we had to come up for air.

Out of nowhere she cried,

"Let's dance,"

"On the roof, with no lights, or music," I said. "Sounds dangerous,"

"I'm a dangerous girl," She said walking closer.

"That I believe,"

And this time she kissed me.

* * *

"I love you," She said.

"And so he sai- Wait what," I said in shock.

"I love you," She said again, continuing to swing our interlocked hands.

It wasn't our first I love you. No that was a few months after we started dating. It's been four years after that Christmas dance. And it wasn't the first random I love you. No those ended up usually in full on make out sessions. But hearing those three words sparked something in me.

"Marry me?"

I wish I hadn't done that.

Don't get me wrong I have wanted to marry Piper since I saw her choppy brown hair in that sweaty bus.

But I wanted to plan it. Make it romantic so I knew she wouldn't say no. Not blurt it out of nowhere. Gods she was going to say no wasn't she. And then she was going to leave me.

So I ran. Because if I ran she couldn't really reject me now could she?

One minor problem...She tackled me.

With her pinning me down below her. Her choppy hair silky her eyes sparkling like the star charm she kept around her neck.

_"Yes,"_ She whispered.

* * *

Our daughter laid in my arms. When she opened them I smiled seeing my familer honey brown eyes. She had my curls too. But her eyes and eyebrows were shaped like Piper's and she had my wife's attitude. At three years old she had charmspoken us to move from New Jercy to Florida. Her older sister looked more like me. And she laid asleep in her room.

"Piper?"

"Valdez,"

"I love you...I love you...I love you so much,"

* * *

"Morning Valdez,"

"Morning Mrs. Valdez," I said with my eyes still close. She kissed me but her lips felt different.

My eyes flash open. Instead of my wife Piper, Calypso laid in my bed, my arms around her. One look into her almond eyes and I saw, I mean I remembered.

Me crashing into Calypso's Island. The Argo 2. The quest. Camp Half blood. Percy and Annabeth. Nico. Frank and Hazel. Jason Grace. And Piper Grace. Calypso Valdez.

Calypso and I's wedding. I was the best man in Jason and Piper's wedding. Their daughter with he hair and his eyes was our flower girl. I have a son. Two sons. They look just like Calypso.

Lovely.

" Daddy, this came for you in the mail," My oldest son of seven cried as he shoved me a letter.

"Thank you Carson, go bother your mom,"

"Yes sir,"

I opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Leo Valdez._

_It is I, Hera, Wife of Zeus. Goddess of Marriage. Queen of Olympus.  
_

_But I am also your grandmother._

_Your father was my son. No matter how ugly he was I had a bit of love for him._

_So I married him off to the most beautiful goddess of all Aphrodite._

_She was unfaithful to him. Ran off with my other son, Are's of all Gods._

_Hephestus was so betreyed. Even as a terrible mother I felt his pain._

_I couldn't blame him for your birth. Your mother should have been _

_made a goddess. But I was more amazed by the simple fact that_

_your father loved you. Your father is kind but smart. He doesn't love._

_Expect you. So you are something special my dear Grandson._

_I don't regret pulling Jason into your life. But I do regret letting Aphrodite_

_meddle. Making false memories. _

_Back at that school, you loved her. You loved her so much. And she loved_

_you. And you made the perfect husband and father. She was a flawless wife_

_and mother. You would have done well as gods. _

_Unfortunately__ your daughters don't excist. They were never born._

_The sons and wife you have in this world are great. But not what you are meant to_

_have. And I'm not sure which one you love more. But I give you back these memories_

_because I love my grandson. That's you._

_I'm giving you back your memories. Perhaps too late. _

_I'm sorry for the love you lost before you could love her._

_Love Hera,_

* * *

Inclosed in this letter was a locket. A locket of a star. It opened to reveal pictures of us. Piper and Me. Picture's of a reality that is just a fantisy. So I set my hand ablaze and burned it, watching the gold melt as the pictures shriveled.

* * *

At Percy and Annabeth's son's 13th birthday party, my eyes met Pipers. I held her gaze in a silent conversation.

_Do you remember?_

_I do?_

_Do you want to forget?_

_I do._

_Do you love me?_

_I'm sorry but I do_

* * *

I'll alway love you know, Piper.

* * *

**So yeah. For the record you were warned. All couples at one point. Peyna Frazel, Lazel, Lukabeth, Jeyna, Sazel, Percabeth, Thaluke and Thalico will happen at some point. I don't ship all these couple's but please read so you may see another side you hadn't seen before**


	4. Blue eyes)(Thalias insanity

I stare into his eyes.

A different blue then mine.

Lighter. Kinder.

With life in them.

Luke.

I couldn't help it.

I couldn't let him go.

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

A scars across his face.

He reminded me of Jason.

Of who Jason could have been.

Would have been

If the queen

Hadn't taken

His life.

* * *

But if she's the queen.

And he's the king.

Then I'm a princess.

Princess of the Gods.

Luke's worst nightmare

Luke's best friend.

He and Annabeth.

He doesn't need me.

She doesn't need me.

That's a lie.

They need me.

To die.

* * *

Sleep.

I'm sleeping.

And I dream.

Of a hero of Olympus.

He has blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

A scar across his face.

I'm the princess,

With my father by my side.

My mother,

Sober, alive

The queen.

A crooked tiara on my head.

My little brother.

Jason is the prince.

And Luke is a hero

Luke is my hero.

Luke saved the kingdom.

Luke saved me.

* * *

And I wake up.

Green eyes pore into mine.

Luke's no longer a hero.

Even Annabeth for got his goodness

She's pining after Percy now.

And then she fell.

I'm on my way to save Annabeth.

I'm on my way to save Luke.

* * *

And Luke doesn't need saving.

Luke's dead, his broken body laid bellow.

I don't want another prince.

So I run off to become a hunter.

* * *

He's alive. That's what they tell me.

And then he isn't.

He's really dead.

They said he died for me.

And its hard to hate him.

Because I've done the same.

* * *

But every now and then.

When I fall into a dream.

He'll be there.

And he'll hold me.

I can hear his voice.

Sometimes when I'm I stared into his blue eyes.

* * *

And they tell me.

Tell me.

Tell be I've fallen for him.

For his curse of insanity.

But I don't care.

Because I am talking

Laughing

Smiling

But only around him.

* * *

He knows he is a dream.

He tries to save me for falling deeper.

"I'll leave one day,"

And he won't come back.

But that's what he thought.

And I came back.

So I cling.

Cling to the hope.

One day he'll stay.

And I see his blue eyes every time I close mine.

And I fall deeper in his spell.

This magic insanity.

* * *

His kiss is my addiction.

This is my reality.

I fall asleep to the nightmares

Of a cruel world.

* * *

But I wake up with him

His blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

His scar running down his face.

And in that night mare.

I cry myself to reality.

* * *

They tell me lies.

They tell me he's dead.

They tell me he wasn't a hero.

What monsters they are.

* * *

And the Godess.

Leader of the monsters.

She sees something in my eyes.

She calls it madness.

I call it love.

* * *

The wine God trys to cure me.

Bring me back to 'reality'

He tells me I have to want to get 'better'

How is losing my Luke better.

And one day and arrow pierces me.

The monsters say the Blessing of Artemis

It should have protected me.

* * *

But I'm in a lovely prison

Named love.

And my eyes close for the last time.

Never to be opened again.

So this was reality.

* * *

But I can't help but smile.

Because his blonde hair

Blue eyes.

Scar down his face.

Will be mine to keep.

* * *

For ever in Elysium.

Thalia and Luke.

Princess Thalia and Savior Luke of Olmpas

* * *

What a lovely insanity our love is.

* * *

**Okay I always wondered why Thalia joined the hunters, when I thought she loved Luke. And I think seeing him, v**

**Change into a monster, may have sent her into another reality. And having him die? Must have sent her over the edge. The hunter of Artimis blessing had been off for a while because of her love for Luke.**


	5. Only one)(The truth behind the camps

One day I died. And then I came back.

I was told that my mother was drunk. She was driving me in her car. She waited too long at a red light. Another car, I remember it was huge, crashed into ours. Everybody died.

Exempt I came back.

The doctors were able to restart my heart. I mean it's not perfect. I'm left with a life long heart problem. But it's okay. I'm not alone.

There's this boy. And his name is Nico. Nico Di Angelo. His hair and eyes are a dark brown, very dark against his once tan skin. Because of the little time he gets to spend outside it's now paper white. His hair is finally cut around his chin. But he says it doesn't matter. "I think the doctor's care more about my heart then my hair. And whose gonna look at me? Everyone's just as sick as me. His dark dark eye hold so many secrets for his fourteen years. Even though they're filled to the brim with sadness, they have a hollowed look. His tallish but scrawny, never being able to eat much. He always tells me he's more dead then alive. Sometimes I believe it.

He once had a sister. He once showed me a picture of her. She was about a year younger then me. But Nico was only ten at the time. She had his dark hair. Exempt she brushed it every once in a while. Her skin was much tanner so I can only guess that she could go outside. But even with her shinning smile she had the same hollow eyes as her brother. Nico told me she joined a program called the Hunter's. Basically it's an experimental medication group. Bianca Di Angelo died at age twelve December 19th.

Thalia Grace also joined the Hunter's. Unlike Bianca, she survived. And thrived. I'm not going to say she's healthy. I've seen her when she comes back to visit her brother. She had short dark hair, actually the same color as Nico's. Her eye's are electric blue, as intense as lightning. She's small, but strong. But she doesn't have a good story. Her mom, abusive and drunk, pushed her two young children off a building. Thalia, who was ten at the time got put into a coma to keep her alive. It lasted six years. So legally she's twenty three. But most people agree she's more like fifteen.

She was kept at Halfblood Memorial hospital for children. Her brother Jason, who was only three at the time suffered a head concussion then put him at a high risk for seizures and amnesia. He was put into my hospital, Jupiter Children's hospital. At age sixteen he's quite handsome. His blonde hair is cut short and his blue eyes shined. He is polite and kind to everybody. He sticks up for everybody who is picked on. Unforntantly, he hit his head, which not only knocked him out but triggered amnesia. He got transferred too Halfblood.

My boyfriend Frank, doesn't show his condition on the outside. He looks healthy, even puff. He's tall with black spiked hair and almond shaped brown eyes. He's Chinese and proud of it. As strong as he is he's awkward and sweet. Nicknames "our Asian teddy bear" you can't think panda with out thinking Fran. But hie isn't as sweet as his smile is. His mother died at when he was eight and he suffered Post Traumatic Stress syndrome. He was eventually diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. Instead of people he believes he can turn into animals.

A few months later Percy Jackson got transferred to Jupiter. He didn't remember much about his old hospital exempt for a girl. A girl named Annabeth. He was very handsome. Tan and tall and kind. He had raven hair just like Thalia's. His eyes were a prize though. His eyes were the a sea green. A hypnotizing sea green. He was around seventeen. He was surprisingly healthy looking. At age twelve he had almost drowned. He survived but was left with with water in his lungs that could kill him any second.

One day Percy, Frank, and I followed Jason Grace, to Percy's old hospital, HalfBlood.

Percy was reunited with Annabeth Chase. She was a pretty girl with very little curly blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She use to be a genius. She had graduated high school at age 6. She was in her first year of collage when she was struck down with a brain tumor reducing her to a second grade level. Although she was bumped back to the grade she was suppose to be in she was unhappy. But she was thankful that she would most likely be cured.

She told me about Luke. If he had lived he would be around twenty five. When he was nineteen he started a rebellion of children refusing their meds. He was angry at his unpresent father and had been for years. He had been friends with Thalia before the accident. He was incredibly angry with parents. As predicted, many children who joined Luke were killed. Including Luke himself. Annabeth showed me a picture of him when he was fourteen. He was tall and handsome with messy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Luke was in the large group of children who had yet to be identified with his illness.

Piper McLean was very pretty. Even with her skin cancer. Her hair was choppy from growing back strangely after her chemo. But it was a pretty chocolate brown. Her eyes were multicolored and had a way of capturing your attention. In reality they were lovely. But she thought they were hideous. Oh how very wrong she was. She fell in love with Jason who told her everyday that she beautiful. I don't know how she did it but she finally stopped believing she was ugly.

Her best friend was Leo Valdez. He was scrawny from never being able to go outside. His hair was curly and a rats nest from never being brushed. But his brown eyes shined. He joked around and smiled and was sarcastic. You didn't fine humor like his anymore. Especially not in a hospital. When he was eight he lost his mother in a fire. He suffered life threatening asthma attacks because of it. It's hard to see someone smiling and making fun of healthy people one day then see him coughing his broken heart out the next day.

* * *

But the patents believe something different. They live at Camps. Camp HalfBlood and Camp Jupiter. They believe they were demigods. Children of Greek and Roman gods. They believe that they are saving the world. They believe Dr. Chiron, rolling in a wheel chair from being parilized from the waist down, who tells us we are heros, is our leader. And I have to admit sometimes I believe too.

* * *

_Percy Jackson drowned from the water in his lungs. April Twenty Third. Age 17/_

_Annabeth refused her medication after she lost Percy. October 19th. Age 19_

_Jason Grace hit his head against a floor and suffered a fatal seizure. May 1st. Age 22._

_Piper found a cure from her skin cancer but died in child birth. She named her child Hazel Grace after me and the child was adopted by the Lancaster. August 8th Age 22._

_Nico died at age 14 from unplugging his I.V. April Twenty Thrid._

_Leo Valdez died of an athma attack alone in his bed. Age 18. Febury 14th._

_Frank got into a car accident when 'tranferred' into a bear and crashed into a building._

_Luke died at age 23. He died with Annabeth by his side. August 18th_

_I survived into adulthood. I was the only one._

* * *

**I don't feel the need to explain this. This was in Hazel's pount of view but was more about them all**


	6. Forgotten Part One

It's a very simple content.

There are some demigods at Camp Half blood

Like Percy Jackson.

First he is Percy.

Then he is a son of Poseidon.

Or Jason Grace.

He was powerful even before he was a prince of the gods.

But you have others.

* * *

Do you remember Lacy.

Sweet enough.

Long blonde hair.

Wide brown eyes.

But horrid braces.

Really?

You do?

Then let me clarify something.

She isn't sweet.

She isn't mean.

She isn't brave.

She isn't shy.

She isn't wicked.

She isn't innocent.

She isn't weak.

She isn't strong.

She isn't clever.

She isn't dumb.

She isn't wise.

She isn't stupid.

She isn't beautiful.

She isn't ugly.

She isn't classy.

She isn't clumsy.

She isn't rebellious.

She isn't a good girl.

She isn't a bad girl.

She isn't powerful.

She isn't powerless.

She isn't hopeful.

She isn't hopeless.

She isn't cunning.

She isn't deceitful.

She isn't guilty.

She isn't funny.

She isn't serious.

She isn't useless.

She isn't useful.

Because in all honesty, Lacy isn't Lacy.

She's a daughter of Aphrodite.

First and Forever.

Dear Little Lacy

isn't shy, sweet and innocent.

But Pretty Lacy

isn't cruel, careless and wicked.

Because our darling Lacy

isn't anybody at all.

Because Lacy had been forgotten.

You just don't see her anymore.

You don't remember her name.

You don't remember her face.

Because Lacy is invisible.

And one day she isn't invisible.

She just isn't there.

But dont worry, you don't start missing her.

You don't even notice

* * *

What about Katie?

Katie, Katie, Katie,

Katie Gardner?

Did anybody believe that was really her name?

Her name isn't Gardner.

It's Giant.

But you can't have a name like Katie Giant at Camp HalfBlood.

It's against the rules.

And Katie Gardner is not a bad girl. She just wants to make her mom proud.

Lady Demeter already lost her daughter.

And Katie isn't about to disappiont her.

So she changed her last name to please her mother.

Her dad wouldn't care.

He's long gone.

So Katie Gardner sticks to the rules.

Never a toe out of line.

She tries her best.

And then the twins come along.

Travis and Conner Stoll.

Stoll.

She wonders if they are in the same boat.

She hates the twins.

Hates them.

They mess up her chances to please her mom.

How dare they?

She just wants to make her mom proud. It's not her fault she doesn't look like a daughter of Demeter.

They are suppose to have soil colored hair.

Grassy green eyes.

Full of life.

Not Katie.

Katie Gardner has brown eyes. Not a dark brown that looks like the soil in which plants can grow.

But like a dying plant.

And her horrid hair is red. Not even a pretty red. Like the orange clay in the baseball field her dad use to take her to.

But nothing grows in the red clay.

And those twins, the evil Stoll twins with their curls and their bright blue eyes.

Full of life.

She hates them.

Their isn't any love in it.

She swears to Zeus she doesn't love them. Either of them.

How could she?

They act like fools, trying to mess up Katie's life.

To be honest she does show a bit of sympathy.

They steal, they pull pranks.

Just like their father.

Are they like her, she wonderes everyday.

When they torment her...is it to make their father proud.

She hears them cry over their brother.

And she pretends she didn't hear.

Mother will be proud of Katie one day.

Katie will make Mother proud.

Katie Katie Katie Gardner.

Katie Katie Katie Giant.

* * *

And what about Harley.

He's only eight years old.

He's has lived in the Hermes Cabin for years.

Until Dad finally noticed him.

Harley, didn't want to believe it. He would rather stay in the Hermes Cabin forever.

They have to be joking with him.

He's the son...of a fire god?

Not just a fire god.

The fire god.

And as little Harley looked down at his body

with the burns down his side.

His little sister died in that forest fire.

She just wanted some marshmallows to make smores.

She was only 4 with Harley at age 5.

Why were they alone? He wondered everyday.

But he pushed the thoughts away.

They were just to painful.

And he didn't want to remember..

He wanted to forget.

So he layed forgotten.

* * *

What about Will.

Will Stolce.

He was a poster child for Apollo.

Great at Archery.

Messy Golden Blonde hair.

Sky blue eyes.

Always there if you needed healing.

A great voice.

But nobody cared.

They were still greving over Micheal Yew.

Micheal this. Micheal that.

Sometimes Will wanted to scream. What about me?

I'm head concoler now.

Me!

I'm dad favorite son now,

Me!

But deep in his heart he knew.

It's never going to be you.

Always Micheal.

And if it isn't Micheal

It's Luke.

Or Jason Grace.

Or Percy Jackson.

You can try Will.

But you'll never be number one.

You won't even be remembered.

Mark.

You're a bad boy Mark.

Mark.

Son of Ares.

Son of War.

And you fit the job description perfectly.

To the T.

And you don't care do you?

And on that subject, I've got to ask.

What do you care about?

Is it money?

Is it girls?

A bit past the dot wouldn't you say.

Not girls.

Mark, son of Ares,

is gay.

Of course you'll be teased to no end.

And by your siblings the most.

They'll attack.

But not with words.

And you like that.

You like being punched and kicked and stabbed til you're barely breathing.

Because when you're half dead you're not thinking about a single thing.

You forget about your little crush on the Son of Athena.

Dad would never approve.

Neither would Mom, but what does she have to say about it?

She's just some stripper in some club in New Jersey.

So what's stopping you Mark?

You don't listen to the rules.

You don't bend them, you break them.

Is it because he doesn't know your name?

* * *

But what about Phoebe.

Dear Phoebe.

She's a demigod you know.

A daughter of Hermes.

Did you know.

She was about 200 years old.

Or 14.

Call it what you like.

She was having a bad day.

First she failed to save that blonde girl.

What was her name?

Annabeth.

Then she had to keep watch while those group of boys talk.

She hasn't seen boys in a long time.

A long time since she remembered why she joined the hunters.

It's been a while since she thought about Joseph.

No.

She wouldn't think about that.

The worst part is when she failed to save Lady Artemis.

And then that stupid Capture the Flag game. No one notced.

They were too busy watching the girl with lighting blue eyes and the boy with sea green eyes,

She had tripped into a puddle.

Her dagger had cut her stomach.

She could handle that.

But she was allergic to pollen.

But not in the usual way. She could breathe it in just fine. But if it touched her skin it caused a hideous rash.

And if it touched the inside of her skin...

And those boys made it so much worse. Poising the shirt.

Zoe and the others had to go on. They had too.

So they did.

Zoe didn't notice.

Thalia didn't notice.

Bianca didn't notice.

Phoebe died that day.'

And nobody cared.

* * *

**This isn't the last you will see of the Forgotten. The Forgotten are just the minor characters nobody writes away. Lacy does have a few but idk she worked herself in.**

**They'll pop back in now and then.**

**Speaking of that. Any request?**

**I've promised to do Reyna and Nico's bromance on the way back from rome.**

**Something on Annabeth.**

**But I'm kinda writers blocked for those.**

**So pick a character.**

**Any charcter.**

**Even one I've already done.**

**Review me a character you want to have featured.**

**Or if you want to discus it pm.**

**Anyone goes**

...please


End file.
